


Metal Fists and Broken Hearts

by UisceOneLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Captain America: Winter Soldier Fusion, Ficlet, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Stiles is Bucky, scott is captain america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Captain America: The Winter Soldier AU.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 14





	Metal Fists and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short ficlet that I had written on Tumblr for a prompt request years ago and figured I'd go ahead and move it here for the hell of it.

_Crunch._

It filled his ears just like the _schwink_ of the metal. Even with the repeated contact of the metal fist with his face, Scott didn’t care or try to stop it. He’s come this far, there was nothing else that’s worked. He let the hits come as he heard Lydia and Malia through his earpiece. 

_“Cap, you need to get out of there now before it blows.”_

No. He couldn’t do it. Not without Stiles right next to him. Not until he’s gotten some glimmer of his best friend back.

“Sti--” he could taste the iron of his blood sitting on his tongue. The bullet wound in his side was screaming with the licking fire of pain. Still, he didn’t fight it like he easily could have.

“You’re my mission!” The inflection was awkwardly cold, nothing like the jittered rush it used to be. The amber eyes were like ice instead of molten and warm. Stiles didn’t wear a grin anymore, just an infuriated sneer.

The metal arm glinted as it reeled back in preparation for another hit. Scott could see the smears of red in the creases of its fist.

“Then finish it.” Scott rasped.

Stiles hesitated only for a second but it was long enough for those amber eyes to burn with fury. The fist came down and made contact, swinging and hitting over and over.

Scott’s hand flung out and grabbed it as he turned his head to the side and coughed up blood. His vision was beginning to cloud and his body was protesting. “Finish it.” he repeated, looking Stiles right in the eyes. “Because I’m with you till the end of the line, Stiles.” 

SHIELD, HYDRA, it didn’t matter in this moment. If he was finally going to die, then it was only deserving it was from the best friend he let down. Scott should have tried harder to save him. Just a few more inches and he could have grabbed Stiles’s hand instead of watching him fall.

Stiles. The boy who’d carried Scott’s inhaler everywhere. The one who stepped in when Scott got the crap kicked out of him when he stood up to bullies. The friend who was there for him when his mother had died and Scott had been too broken to plan the funeral on his own.

The fist had stopped. There were explosions and cracks everywhere around them. But Stiles hadn’t taken the last hit. 

“Scott.” His name tumbled out of Stiles’s mouth uncertainly. It broke Scott’s heart that his friend looked like he didn’t want to understand.

“I’m staying right here, Sti.” Scott promised with a whisper.

Stiles’s brows pinched together. His fist swung down with it’s sheer force and hit mere centimeters before Scott’s head. They watched as the glass cracked, splintering into a deadly webbed design. Their weight made it give out beneath them.

Flying. That’s what it felt like. There wasn’t a life to see again; Scott saw it the first time when he crashed into the ice talking to Allison. All he could see now as he closed his eyes and fell was Stiles. He was okay with that. The water would be a soft impact. It’d just be the current pulling him under that would be his downfall this time.

_Firm arms wrapped around him._

Scott was pressed against a solid chest. Metal pinched his hip. He couldn’t open his eyes but he knew. It was a cathartic knowledge that he’ll be dying in the arms he’d mourned for a hundred years.

“Till the end of the line.” Stiles whispered into his ear.

The crash into the water felt more like a cloud than sharp knives before Scott faded into the black.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
